


Green Beer and Jello by Rosie

by Rosie012



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012/pseuds/Rosie012





	Green Beer and Jello by Rosie

  
This is a polished version of the old story at Area 52. I meant to post this for Saint Patrick's Day but was traveling and never got a chance to. I wore a green shirt and had a nice "wearing' of the green" day this year, but not as much fun as Jack and Daniel.

  


Green Beer and Jello

by Rosie

Jack was drinking a green beer. Daniel looked up from where he was finishing the last few notes he’d wanted to write in his journal to see his lover’s slender fingers wrapped around the clear bar glass. This wintry Friday afternoon was Saint Patrick’s Day, and they had a couple of days off after two hard weeks of work. After a morning trip to the store for a few groceries earlier, the men had no plans to go outside again.

Jack stood still, near the three steps down into the living room, and Daniel knew he was being allowed a moment to watch the hand wrapped around the tumbler filled with the sudsy brew. The fingers flexed out, one by one, and resettled against what he knew was a cold glass. He followed it now as it moved upward where the rim slipped between Jack’s lips. Then it was Daniel’s turn to smirk, because as he twirled his pen skillfully with his own long fingers, Jack gulped too much beer and pulled the glass away to lick foam from above his lips.

Daniel folded the pen into his journal and laid them on the table near the couch. When he got up he made sure his bare feet were seen, wiggling his toes, before calmly walking past Jack into the kitchen. He knew Jack followed.

A rush of cold air hit his arms when he opened the refrigerator. There on the second shelf was the Cool Whip Free that had barely any calories and a reasonable taste. It hadn’t been opened. He grabbed the container and found a clear glass bowl. Using a spatula, all the Cool Whip Free was scooped into it. Lifting up off his heels he spun on his long toes to the cabinet where he knew he’d find the food coloring. It wasn’t very high up so he made sure not to get too close. This made the stretch long, and his green t-shirt rode up high. His pants tightened over his ass. He had to come up off of one foot and his long pointed toes were high off the floor. He probably looked like a ballerina but he didn’t care. Jack liked looking at his ass and he loved sucking on his toes. It was worth it.

Behind him he heard a chair scraping across the floor and the sound of Jack dropping down, the tall glass hitting the wood surface of the table.

The food coloring was the liquid kind that squirted out, and he drew several shamrocks in the top of the Cool Whip before turning and taking the bowl to the table. Jack, he noticed, watched his eyes as he approached while taking another drink of his green beer.

The bowl landed with a loud clatter on the table top and Daniel stuck his pointer finger into the green streaks. He traced the shamrock shapes slowly, and Jack leaned forward out of his seat to watch. Soon his finger sped up to swirl the white into a green cream and Jack leaned back to down the rest of his beer. It didn’t go with the taste of Cool Whip.

Daniel looked up to capture Jack’s eyes and licked the mixture off of his finger which made Jack grin and hum happily. Then he crossed his arms, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Jack’s eye’s followed his hands then came back to settle on his chest. Daniel liked Jack’s eye’s there so he used one finger to scoop out a little of the green and white cream and smeared it over his nipples before trailing down the center of his chest to the waist band of his pants.

Daniel knew Jack must be hard by now if he hadn’t already been. He wiggled his fingers in Jack’s face to lead his attention back to them, and then plunged them into the cream, moving in all directions until there wasn’t any white left to see. He pulled his hand out of the bowl, looked up at Jack again and licked his fingers one by one.

Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled a finger out of his mouth to lick the rest with growling noises. The tip of his tongue cleaned the cream from the joining between each finger and Daniel huffed and twisted half-heartedly trying to get away.

After that things sped up.

There was a bowl of green sugar free Jello in the refrigerator and Daniel knew Jack was going to get that soon. He hoped it had been long enough and that the stuff was solid. Although, if it wasn’t that could be interesting too. He stuck his finger back in and scooped out more of the now fully green slick cream then reached to feed to Jack with a lascivious grin.

Jack had turned to get the Jell-O so Daniel smeared it on his own chest instead. Next he grabbed hold of Jack’s shirt from behind to whip it off of him while he walked. The Jell-O turned out to be just a little wet. Jack dug his fingers in and scooped up some of the jiggling green dessert, shoving it into Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel “ooomphed,” but adapted quickly. His tongue lapped at the bottom on the fingers in his mouth till Jack turned his hand over and let the Jell-O slide down. Daniel’s fingers formed into their own scoop that took up some of the Cool Whip again. He shoved it into Jack’s mouth. Then his tongue squished up through the gelatin lapping against Jack’s knuckles. They both tongued and licked and nibbled on each other’s fingers. Daniel moaned and Jack hummed and both opening and closing their eyes until green slobber was dribbling out of their mouths. They had to stop when both were about to fall on the floor laughing.

Pulling their hands out they wiped them clean on each other’s bare chests till Jack started tickling at Daniels ribs. Daniel stopped that quickly when he grabbed hold of Jack pulling him close he ground their chests together smearing the Jell-o and cream. The stilled when he took control of Jack’s mouth for a deep kiss. With their hands on each others backs and shoulders they were well on their way to becoming a sticky mess.

“Whose idea was this?” Daniel asked with enough control to hide the slight feeling of aversion to the mess on his body. He worked to just enjoy Jack’s hands where they were now massaging the cream into his chest and nipples. He didn’t have to work hard. It was slick and felt good. Especially once Jack’s fingertips slipped downward with some pressure toward his belly-button.

Jack had a good laugh at the question, which annoyed Daniel.

“You mean you don’t remember, Danny boy? This was all your idea. It hit you at the grocery store.”

“Really?” Daniel pretended not to have any idea of what Jack was talking about. “This doesn’t seem like anything I would ask to be part of, Jack. You sure you didn’t manipulate me into agreeing to this?”

They both turned and scooped up more Jell-O and Cool Whip to smear into skin, which seemed to answer Daniel’s question. So Jack didn’t bother. They massaged it in with their finger tips, and then tongued it off. When Jack’s tongue ran over Daniel’s nipples Daniel’s moaning became real. He curled his back pushing his chest closer to Jack’s tongue. His eyes closed while his head faced up towards the ceiling.

“Oh, Jack,” he moaned, “you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Well, you don’t need to rub it in,” Jack said, and blew a raspberry on Daniel’s more responsive nipple. Jack’s weren’t sensitive at all, but Daniel knew the places that he was.

He started to reach for his lover’s long neck to rub behind his ears and down towards the Adams Apple when Jack suddenly pulled away from him. Daniel groaned in disappointment.

“Be right back,” Jack said and Daniel felt him lean in again to lightly kiss his chest.

Daniel opened his eyes and saw his partner reach into a cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of clear Karo Syrup.

Oh shit, Daniel thought to himself. This is going to get really messy now.

“When did you buy that,” he asked, while he watched Jack grab a clear measuring cup and pour some of the syrup into it. Jack trickled drops of the food coloring in and then plunged four fingers down to twirl them around and mix the color. When he pulled them out he swiped them down Daniels face.

“Hey,” Daniel shouted,” closing his eyes and pulling away from the sticky fingers. But Jack’s arms went around him, to hold him in place. One hand had its fingers clutching Daniel’s head through his hair, and Jack licked the syrup off Daniel face, all the while calling him his “sweetheart” and “sweetie pie” and “tasty morsel”. Daniel couldn’t help but giggle and thrash in Jacks arms.

When Daniel was released he realized he had been pushing himself into Jack’s groin. Now he leaned his head down and nibbled at Jack’s neck and shoulders, while helping to get his jeans, and Jack’s undone. Then he took his own pants off. He shouted when Jack grabbed at the waistband of his boxer’s, and poured some of the syrup down the front.

“Jack…” he yelled. It was shockingly cold and was an odd sensation to feel as it slithered down his skin. He flung his hands straight out to the side to keep from grabbing on to himself, so he could feel it seep onto his cock. Jack put the cup down on the table and reached for him, but Daniel yelped “no,” and smacked his hand away.

“Wait,” he ordered Jack, who looked hurt.

“For what,” Jack asked indignantly. This was his part of the game, and he wanted to touch.

“You poured this stuff on me, you can wait till I’m ready,” Daniel barked at him with a scowl. His breath hitched and he tensed up, his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” Jack seemed honestly concerned.

“Nothin’,” Daniel answered in a fast clenched voice. “It’s about to reach the nuts.”

“You idiot,” Jack snarled and shoved his hand down into the sticky hairy mess. Daniel groaned much louder this time. Jack’s palm was so warm. His finger tips captured the escaping syrup and smeared it everywhere. They bounced lightly on his balls while the flat palm ground into growing his dick. Daniel was up on his toes, dancing his legs farther apart so Jack could get a finger farther back. Mainly what he got though was Jack’s laughter as he drove in for a kiss while his hand played.

Jack was licking his nipples again and humming “Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,” against them while his hand worked the sticky cock. Daniel had to grab hold of his shoulders to keep from falling. He felt his hair being yanked as it stuck to the long fingers working him into gooey heat. Daniel groaned long and deep and Jack bit his nipple between his lips.

“Jack…” he gasped out in a low breath and leaned into Jack’s mouth which was suddenly there before his. Finally, a finger left his balls, and slid back behind them, giving pressure.

“Ooooh,” he moaned, “right there.” His knee’s were about to buckle beneath him.

“Tarpvietè,” he mumbled to no one. He was so hard and hot he twitched his hips in tune with the movements of Jack’s hands.

“What language is that?” Jack asked in a whisper.

“Ask me later.” Daniel wasn’t up for discussion right now.

He silently begged Jack to speed up, and then prayed he would slow down because he wanted this to go on forever. What he didn’t want is what he got. Jack released his cock.  
He called Daniel’s name to get him to focus. He wanted Daniel to watch him while he slid one finger into his mouth to lick the mixture of syrup and pre-cum off. Daniel groaned, leaned forward and pulled another one of the fingers deep and curled his tongue around it.

Jack growled, yanked his hand back, and pulled Daniel up into a tight grip so that he barely stood on his feet. Their sticky hands roamed over their backs, their tongues entwined. Daniel wiggled on his toes up onto Jack’s and pushed their groins together.

The tacky syrup was coming through the cotton and getting all over Jack’s jeans. Daniel was eased back flat on his feet again and in seconds the rest of their clothes were thrown across the room. Jack went down to his knees and reached up into the bowl of Jell-O.

“Sit down,” he told Daniel, who did as he was told. Jack rubbed the Jell-O into his feet and toes, though much of it ended up on the floor.

“Oh, hell, Jack. What is it with you and feet?”

Jack just grinned wickedly at him and bobbed his eyebrows. “Let me get this straight, babe. Rimming is okay, but toes aren’t?”

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Daniel said with a grin, bobbing his head.

“Uh huh,” Jack said with smirked, and dove in to lick the Jell-o off the top of Daniel’s foot.

Daniel was wiggling his ass on the floor as Jack cleaned green St. Patrick’s Day Jell-O off his feet. The tickling was going to kill him. He watched fascinated as Jack swallowed down his big toe. Since he’d discovered Jack liked this he took extra care to keep his feet clean and toes manicured, but lord, he hoped Jack never wanted it reciprocated.

“Toe’s as long as yours are irresistible,” Jack rumbled and ran his tongue up the sensitive instep. Daniel yelped and tried to pull his foot out of Jack’s grip. He stopped fighting when Jack moved to his ankle. He moaned and parted his legs in pleasure when the wet tongue moved up the inside of his thigh.

When Jack began humming his pleasure as he ran his tongue up and down the ridge behind his balls, Daniel leaned far back on his elbows. The still functioning part of his brain smirked at himself when his legs automatically spread as far as they could. The cock and ass have a mind of their own, he thought to himself, and they’ve taken over function of his body.

He quit thinking after that and his eyes closed again. Which is why, moments later, his moans of pleasure suddenly exploded into gasps of shock and laughter. He hadn’t seen Jack’s long arm reach up to the bowl of Cool Whip. Now his abdomen was smeared with the stuff. He was a stickier mess than before, but a tasty one. And other than the syrup it was all low cal.

Jack was making silly “mmmmmm” noises as he cleaned the green cream off him. His tongue sometimes ran over Daniel’s skin roughly but sometimes soft enough to tickle. His hand was now wrapped around Daniel’s shaft just like it had been wrapped around the bar glass earlier. Daniel was overwhelmed with the need to laugh, to get away from the tickling, to moan, and to thrust into Jack’s fist. He could feel the muscle of his ass mashing into the linoleum, the cheeks being pulled apart as they stuck to floor. He wriggled and thrust and twisted and moaned as the heat built again.

“Ah,” he groaned as he suddenly felt Jack’s finger’s replaced by lips. Moving quickly, Jack cleaned syrup from his cock and balls.

“Jaaaaaack….” He cried, feeling one ball drawn into his lover’s mouth and rolled around on his tongue. The wet assault continued on down behind his balls all the way to his hole where the barest teases of the tongue had him gasping, his foot lifting off the floor to land on Jack’s shoulder.

“Oh, ah, … Jack …”

His moaning was louder and longer until Jack pulled suddenly off of him again.

Disappointment tore out of Daniel’s mouth in loud whimpers and he opened his eyes.

Jack grinned evilly.

“Stay there,” he told Daniel. Who couldn’t help but do as he was told. He was completely unable to move.

He watched Jack go back to the cabinet where he’d gotten the green Karo Syrup and saw him take out a small tub of margarine. Once the lid came off Daniel saw that it was green too.

“What are you going to do with that? And when did you do all this? I thought we were just using the Jell-O and Cool Whip”

“Ah. Well,” Jack said with a grin, “I planned ahead. And you were meant to think we were only using the Jell-O and the Cool Whip. Now stop asking questions and get you’re your ass in the air.”

“You did manipulate me in the grocery store.” Daniel stated this with absolute certainty while he did as he was told. Once on his hands and knees he wiggled his ass in Jack’s face.

He wasn’t sure about using margarine for this, but what the hell. He didn’t care at this point as long as they got on with it. To his great surprise it wasn’t butter he felt greasing up his hole. No, he felt the syrup suddenly being poured so that it would slowly slide down his crack until it reached its target. It took only a few seconds to get there but the anticipation had him moaning again. Syrup, not butter. He knew he wasn’t getting fingers. At least not right away.

“Oh, God!”

Jack was humming again. His tongue was right there. The tip was right at the puckers around his hole, but he barely touched. He was catching the dripping of the extra syrup. And touching along with the heavy puffs of air from his breathing was just enough to torture.

“Jack!” Daniel ground out in frustration. “The engraved invitation is up there. Start digging for it.”

Jack laughed so hard he had to pull back, but recovered quickly. After a smack on one of Daniel’s cheeks and a stern “Stop distracting me, I’m busy here,” Jack went back to his goal. This time he licked. Daniel shook. He felt the rough tongue on his sensitive crinkle’s again, and then again. He shook. He moaned and banged his hand down. His head fell to the floor and his hands linked in his hair.

Daniel could hear Jack groaning too and felt the puffs of his lover’s own small gasps. Then Jack’s tongue plunged into him, out and in, licking the puckers then sinking in again. Daniel could hardly stand it and he wanted to push back and have more, and more. His hips swayed and twisted until suddenly Jack’s arm wrapped under him, and grabbed onto his cock with a buttery slick palm and those long elegant fingers that Daniel loved to watch.

Daniel felt his cock being greasily pumped and his ass being licked and tongue fucked, and his moans and groans changed to shouts. His fists left his hair and pounded the floor. His head came up and was thrown back. Jack had to wrap his other arm around Daniel’s thigh to hold him down.

The heat exploded. He couldn’t stand it anymore. His thighs were quivering again when it burst. “Aaaaaaaaa…..,” he yelled and cum spurted out of him onto his chest and down to the floor. It geysered out and Jack’s fingers finally left his cock to smear the butter and the whipped cream and cum all together across his stomach. Daniel thought he was going to die, and he rested his head on his arm on the floor. “Jack, oh Jack, God, Jack…” he chanted in gratitude and love, and begging for him to stop.

Jack did. Until seconds later when Daniel felt the margarine and the fingers at his hole after all, and his head snapped back up with a groan.

“My turn, baby,” Jack crooned at him in a breathless voice.

Daniel’s nerves were all zinging. He didn’t think he could take this. But he also knew it would be amazing. He’d done it before.

“You’re gonna kill me, Jack,” he whispered.

Jack slid into him as he said, “little deaths, baby. Little deaths like these are good for you.” Then he groaned deep and long with his pleasure. Daniel felt the groan deep in his belly as he felt Jack’s cock slide far in to meet it. The duo sensations filled him with pleasure.

“Margarine, Jack?” He gasped his words as he rocked his hips back to meet Jack’s thrust. “Where did you get that idea from?”

Jack’s pace was increasing but he ground out the words, “from the beer, yellow like the beer.”

Daniel didn’t expect anymore answers now. He knew that all Jack had thought about was that it could be dyed green by adding a little blue food coloring.

Then all thought of food products were gone when Jack’s cock rubbed over his prostate and the sound of his cries drowned Jack’s out of his ears. Jack was so good at this, so good at sliding that cock over his prostate. Daniel didn’t take long. He was too sensitive already. In minutes he was slamming back against Jack until he stiffened and howled and peaked again. Jack’s cock was being squeezed now in the muscle it was encased in. He straightened his back a little and thrust faster until only a minute later he plunged in all the way and stopped, crying out his completion in a high pitched long cry.

They both collapsed into the mess on the kitchen floor wrapping their arms and legs around each other. Their fingers rubbed each other on their shoulders and backs. Their toes fought to be the one’s to be snuggled in the warmth between their legs. After a few minutes of cooling off, while the goose bumps started popping out on their skin, Daniel whispered, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, “it was.”

“When did you actually come up with this idea?” Daniel asked.

“Do you remember a few days ago,” Jack answered, “when you said something about us finding away to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day, since we’d have it off?”

“Yeah,” Daniel grinned and kissed his lover’s lips. “So you mean it was all my idea. I am a genius, aren’t I?”

“Right, genius. All your idea.” Jack answered. “But you made one miscalculation.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Daniel had a puzzled frown.

“We are on the kitchen floor, filthy and sticky, with no blankets and no ability to just drift off to sleep right now. Oh, and the kitchen is a mess.”

“Oh,” Daniel answered, with a slight frown. “That wasn’t very smart of me, was it?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” Jack said with a very self satisfied smile. “I’ve got it covered.”

“Really? How?”

Daniel could see that Jack thought he looked entirely too incredulous, so he re-arranged his expression as quickly as possible.

“I mean, what did you have in mind next, dear?” Daniel gave Jack an adoring bat of his eye.

“Smug bastard,” Jack said. “I filled the hot tub before I got my beer and came to find you. The heater’s running in it.”

“Oh.” Daniel said with a blank expression. “Wow. Um, let’s go,” he said.

Jack smirked at him and kissed him deeply. All the sticky slimy food and cum was about to be cleaned off and Jack wanted one last thrill. Daniel felt the palm of Jack’s hand slither down his back to his ass and grab hold of one cheek. It was kneaded and rolled before the finger’s slid into the crack. Daniel tensed up when one finger rounded his hole and slipped in a little bit. It came out and two fingers rubbed round the hole and he was gasping and wriggling again and … and … the fingers were gone.

Oh, God, he missed them. He wanted them back. But nothing was rising right now anyway, so he might as well let them go.

He got his feet under him, and squatting down near the ground looked over at Jack’s feet. They looked nice. Clean, well taken care of, nicely manicured. He reached over and stroked across the toes of one foot and heard Jack draw in his breath. Maybe he could bring himself to suck on a toe in the bath. Maybe…


End file.
